


Reminiscence

by Juudals



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bonding, Developing Relationship, F/M, hints of Blake/Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juudals/pseuds/Juudals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year since she left her old home, Blake has been a bit distant. Sun, still trying to get to know her, figures it might help to let things out then keep them in. "Hey, you want to rant about anything-I'm hear to listen..." |oneshot|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> (Brought this over for my fanfiction account, Nnix Ame) I really wanted to do somethin' where Blake and Sun talk about the White Fang and Adam. Really hope we get to see him in Vol.2...A lot of trial and error was put into this short thing so hope you guys can enjoy it, even a little!

As he expected, he found her at the fountain. It's only been a few months, but he was slowly learning her habits. He sat down next to her, though he got no sign of acknowledgement.

"Today's the day you left the White Fang, huh?" Sun asked.

Blake didn't reply right away. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them to reveal the darkened irises.

"Yes," she finally said. "Today marks the day that I l left that  _cult_  a year ago."

Sun shifted uncomfortably as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He guessed she was still annoyed by his comment that day. He heard cats could hold grudges but he didn't think that would apply to cat Faunus as well!

An awkward silence fell over them. Sun shifted his weight, trying to figure out the best way to talk about such a touchy subject without getting "the look" as he'd come to call it.

"Do you ever miss it?" He finally asked.

"Why would you ask that?" she said, almost defensively.

"Well, you were with them for a long time so..."

Blake's eyes narrowed for a moment. Sun thought maybe he asked the wrong question, considering what she told him about the White Fang when they met.

"Er, forget I-"

"I miss how it used to be," She said. "Before everything changed. Before...the people changed."

There was something in her tone, a sad, almost longing, that made Sun frown. Blake was facing the ground, her hands forming fists on her hands.

"You miss someone from there." A statement, not a question. Blake looked at him, actually turning to face him this time. She seemed to be looking for something. Sun didn't know what, but whatever it was, it seemed to make her relax a bit.

"...His name was Adam. He was one of the first people I met when I joined the White Fang. The town I lived in before...it was very prejudice against the Faunus. One day, my parents left, and never came back. I have no idea what happened to them. When the White Fang took me in, Adam was a sort of mentor for me. He taught me how to survive, and became one of the few people I could trust."

"But now...he's angry at the world for taking those he cared about most away from him. As the White Fang changed, so did he. It fuelled his anger, his resentment. The Adam there now...isn't the one who helped me."She paused for moment. Her shoulders slumped, a sigh passing through her lips. "The Adam I know...is long gone."

Silence fell between them. Blake was starring at her hands, probably lost in thoughts of the past. Sun watched her. He didn't know her that well, and didn't fully know what all her habits were yet, but it was obvious how much this Adam guy weighed on her heart.

"Well...you don't know that." He brushed his tail over her cheek to get her attention. She looked up at him, annoyed by the gesture before confusion filled her eyes as his words sept in.

"What?"

"You don't know that," Sun repeated. "For all you know, the Adam you grew up with is still there; there, but lost. I doubt that was the last we see off that hat guy. As long as he continues working with the White Fang, you still have a chance of running into that guy." He frowned, glancing at her. "Uh, that is what you want right? To see him again?"

"I-" Blake hesitated. He wondered why. It wasn't like admitting it meant she wanted to go back there. Finally, she nodded. "Yeah. I guess...I do."

"You guess?" Sun snorted before standing. She made things seem more complicated then they really were. "There. You talk to that guy, work things out, and you'll have your boyfriend back."

"He wasn't my boyfriend." Blake frowned. "And I doubt it'll be that easy."

"You don't know that 'till ya try," Sun grinned. "What? Turnin' into a scaredy cat on me now?"

"...you're not as funny as you think you are." Blake stood, brushing dirt off her shorts before walking past him.

"Sure I am!" Sun followed her.

"Thanks," Blake said after awhile. She glanced up at him. "For listening, I mean."

"Hey, you want to rant about anything-" he touched her ribbon, feeling the small ears hidden beneath them, so she would know what he meant by "anything". "-I'm hear to listen. I know you have your team, but sometimes it takes someone who's been through it to get it."

"Yeah," Blake agreed quietly. Sun frowned. She still seemed down from their talk. Not that he blamed her. Still, though...

"-Well, been through some of it anyway." He put his hands at the back of his head. "Can't say I've been part of a cult before."

He expected to get "the look", and he did, though it did seemed to be dial down in annoyance.

"You know what, forget I said anything." She shoved him to the side so she could pass him easier, but he could see the way her lips twitched up and that was good enough for him.


End file.
